Hank Famwool
Hank Famwool (ハンク パムヲル Hanku Pamuworu) is a powerful Fire Mage of the Satyr Flute Guild and was the third mage of that Guild to become S-Class. Appearance Personality History Hank has used Fire Magic since he was a child and became capable of creating large and powerful flames fairly quickly. However, what he lacked was control of his flames. This had devastating results when combined with his fighting style. He would fight by releasing Fire Magic from his kicks. Because of this, he was capable of fighting strong opponents, however, the battlefield and everything around it would get burned down. Hank was one of the few original members of Satyr Flute, joining around the same time as Samael Abaddon and Yang Tao. Because of this, he is one of the few members of the Guild that knows anything about Samael. Hank participated in three S-Class Wizard Exams before finally passing. One of the reasons he didn't pass sooner was because of his lack of control over his fire. After the first exam, the Guild Master, Jormundr Stalson suggested that he learn Tattoo Magic as a means of controlling his Fire Magic, but it wasn't until after the second exam that he figured out how to use that combination properly. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Fire Magic: Hank's main Magic that he uses, as well as the only Magic he had for most of his life. Hank is very proficient at using Fire Magic, however, when he was learning it, he sacrificed learning to control his fire to increase its destructive power. Because of this, when he uses it he often gets bystanders caught up in his attacks and destroys his surroundings. Rainbow Fire: Hank learned this Magic simply to add some flare to his fire. After learning it he started to like it because it adds versatility and unpredictability to his fighting style. * Red Fire: His standard fire, this is just regular fire that burns what it comes into contact with. Red Fire is capable of healing damage done by Blue Fire to a certain degree. This is Hanks favourite fire. * Blue Fire: This fire is the opposite of Red Fire and is endothermic, making it feel very cold, freezing what it comes into contact with. Blue Fire is capable of healing damage done by Red Fire to a certain degree. * Orange Fire: This fire acts as a dry fire, sucking the water out of whatever it comes into contact with. It acts as a continuous area of low water concentration, being hypotonic to anything that has any water in it whatsoever. Orange Fire is capable of reversing the damage done by Green Fire to a certain degree. * Green Fire: This fire acts as a moist fire, having water move into whatever it comes into contact with. It acts as a continuous area of high water concentration, being hypertonic to anything that isn't distilled water. Green Fire is capable of reversing the damage done by Orange Fire to a certain degree. * Yellow Fire: This fire has a very low pH value, making it a highly acidic fire and is very corrosive. Yellow Fire is capable of neutralizing, and thus extinguishing, Purple Fire. * Purple Fire: This fire has a very high pH value, making it a highly basic fire and is very corrosive to organic matter. It is also very slippery. Purple Fire is capable of neutralizing, and thus extinguishing, Yellow Fire. Tattoo Magic: Hanks body is covered in innumerable black tribal butterfly tattoos, with three different designs. There are so many that they even overlap each other. Hank uses this Magic by making his butterflies fly off of his body in different amounts and have them fly over to his target. He then uses the butterflies as a conduit for his Fire Magic, making his fire erupt from them so violently that they seem like explosions. Immense Magical Power: As an S-Class Mage, Hank has an immense amount of Magic. Even among his fellow S-Class Mages, the well of power he has is considered quite deep. He has the most Magical Power out of anyone in the Guild. When exerted, his Magic is a deep red colour. Immense Strength: Hank is an immensely strong individual. However he is fairly embarrassed about the fact that he is much weaker than Antiope, so he doesn't really boast about his strength too much around his guild mates. Trivia *Hank's magic is partially based off of le Comte de Saint-Germain from The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. *Hanks past self, including his magic, is based off of Park Il-Pyo from The God of High School. *Hanks Orange Fire is partially based on the power of Crocodile's right hand from One Piece. *Hanks Yellow Fire and Purple Fire are based on the pH indicator Bromophenal Blue, which turns yellow if the pH is under a certain amount and turns purple if above a certain pH. *Special thanks to Flame Lizard for providing SuBash with the name. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character